


Altar

by aestheticallyexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gold Digger, Inspired by Music, Joohyun's a bitch, Left at the Altar, Other, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, That Poppy - Freeform, Weddings, altar, not irl i love her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-11 09:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestheticallyexo/pseuds/aestheticallyexo
Summary: in which he's at the altar, but you remind him that he doesn't have to be





	Altar

**Author's Note:**

> no disrespect to irene or the rest of red velvet; i love my girls and i needed a bitchy female character, being that this is a junmyeon fic i thought it would work in my favour
> 
> also everyone in this fic is an asshole wOOps

“C’mon (Y/N, I think you’re being a bit ridiculous.” Junmyeon said, taking of his cappuccino. You fully knew this meeting’s point would go overlooked. It was the day before his wedding, for god’s sake. 

 

  Junmyeon was your best friend, and you felt it would be a disservice to him if you didn’t at least try to talk some sense into him one last time. “Are you honestly that dense? Junmyeon, she’s using you like a goddamned human wallet.” He tried to get a defensive point in but you wouldn’t let him. “I want you to think long and hard about what I’m saying.

 

  He sighed and took your hands in his. “I know you care about me, and I apprec-no, I love it. But I also know that you’re wrong here. Joohyun and I love each other very much. Sure, she’s got expensive tastes, but I love to pamper her.”

 

  In his words, you heard the faintest bit of uncertainty. You decided not to comment on it, knowing his mind was (seemingly) made up. You at least hoped this meeting would get him thinking about the way his wife-to-be was treating him.

 

  “You seem sure of yourself and Joohyun.” He gave you a nod to show he was. “I want you to know that I support the wedding. Just know that if you want out at the last minute, I’m here for you.”

 

  Junmyeon chuckled. “If I want out? You make sound like a child trying to skip a test because he hadn’t studied enough.” You laughed at that remark. This was the Junmyeon you knew; happy and cynical when you suggested anything that had to do with his well being. For his sake, you hoped he’d smarten up and listen to what you said about Joohyun.

 

                                                                             *

 

  The wedding had commenced. The church was completely full. Family and friends were intermixed in their respective and tightly packed pews. You were seated in between Junmyeon’s mother and someone who you assumed to be his uncle. 

 

  He originally wanted guests to pick where they sit. It was a way for both sides to come together and celebrate the newly wedded couple, not to mention that he found the notion of ‘picking a side’ to be quite archaic. As always, Joohyun’s thoughts and opinions came before his.

 

 “Think about it this way,” She’d say in a calm (and almost seductive?) voice while stroking his arm. “Isn’t mingling what people do at the reception? You don’t want guests to be talking during our ceremony, do you?”

 

   The look on his face wasn’t exactly convincing, but he agreed.

 

  You had been present for that conversation and couldn’t believe what you had just witnessed. Joohyun got up to use the bathroom, but not before making a big scene of kissing his cheek and leaving behind a glossy pink lip print.

 

  Hearing the bathroom door shut and lock, you smacked his hand. “What the hell was that?” He whisper-shouted. “What the hell was  _ that! _ ” You hissed back. “You thought that you hated the idea of seperating the families thing. Y’know, as you worded it, two-become-one and all that Spice Girls bullshit!”

 

  That last part made him chuckle. “One, I don’t believe I’ve ever mentioned the Spice Girls in my wedding planning, and you’d know. You’re the wedding planner. Two, I did say that, but this day is more about her than me. I don’t mind changing things if it’ll make her happy.” You were about to smack him again, this time upside the head, but Joohyun had returned from the bathroom.

 

                                                                                     . . . 

 

  Joohyun walked down the aisle in a tackily ornate gown. She was walking alone; you distinctly remembered her saying that no one would upstage her on such a big day. Junmyeon didn’t have the kind of look on his face that you’d expect from someone about to get married; sort of like he’d rather be anywhere but at the altar.

 

  Quite frankly, she didn’t either.

 

  She struggled to get her dress’ train up the step to the altar, which prompted a bridesmaid (in  a equally tacky but not as ornate dress) rushed to her aid. Some people chuckled at her struggle, which caused her to send an angry look into the pews.

 

  You even noticed Junmyeon hiding his laughter. The priest did the same, before clearing his throat to silence the crowd. “Dearly beloved, her are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Kim Junmyeon and Bae Joohyun.”

 

_ Beloved, _ you huffed. Junmyeon and Joohyun were together for for two and a half years before he popped the question. Obviously, he told her he loved her in his proposal.

 

  In fact, he had told her he loved her countless times before they moved in together at the one year mark. She said ‘I love you’ to him for the first time at their rehearsal dinner; a literal week before their wedding day.

 

  How you knew? Junmyeon told you himself. You remembered his excitement, how he dragged you out of the room just to tell you. “She really loves me. (Y/N), you heard her right? She loves me!” 

 

  He sounded like a child, thrilled that his playground crush had ‘feelings’ for him too. You even  suspected her words held the same meaning as a child’s, too. 

 

  You tried to tell him that, stating that you’d call saying ‘I love you’ for the first time a goddamn week before your wedding was a major red flag and how she would’ve said it sooner if her words really held any weight. Again, he was there to defend her. “She just wanted to save it for a time that was truly special, I guess.”

 

  Again, you really didn’t think that Junmyeon was so sure of himself when spoke. But, he kept on affirming that they loved each other and spouted nonsense about her so called ‘old views’.

  
  


                                                                            . . . 

 

  “We are gathered for this joyous occasion where two individuals unite and become one in spirit.” The pastor’s words brought you back to your Spice Girls comment and you laughed into the back of your hand. Junmyeon smiled (for the first time during the ceremony, mind you), despite not being convinced that he actually said that (while sober anyways).

 

  The pastor continued on with addressing the couple and you zoned out. You really hoped your message from yesterday absorbed and he at least considered your offer.

 

  Although, it wasn’t too late. He didn’t have that ring on his finger just yet…

 

  It seemed like you’d been zoned out a while, as Junmyeon had already started his vows.

 

  “Joohyun, I remember our first date. As cliche as it is, I took you to the movies and pulled the ‘fake-yawm-to-put-my-arm-around-your-shoulder-move’. To my surprise, you didn’t push me away or splash me with your soda.” The low hum of chuckles reverberated through the church “From that moment on, I there was something special about you. Joohyun, you make me feel like the man I know I’m supposed to be.”

 

  His voice was cracking, as if he were on the verge of tears. But you knew he wasn’t. Junmyeon had what just might be the world’s ugliest crying face. You’d first discovered it back in highschool, when you’d forced him to watch the the Notebook with you.

 

  You were fine, but Junmyeon was blubbering like a baby. Even to this day, you wouldn’t let him live it down. “He wrote her so many letters!” He said, blowing his nose. You paused the movie, looking over to see him clutching the popcorn bowl and sobbing quietly. 

 

  “Are you okay? It’s just a silly movie.” He wiped his eyes. “I’m fine. It’s just- He loves her so much. That kiss in the rain, I want that. I want that kind of love.” 

 

  You weren’t Cupid (or any kind of love expert for that matter), but you knew he wasn’t going to find it in Joohyun. She wouldn’t even do the ‘kiss in the rain photoshoot’ he suggested for the invitations. You had called it a red flag right there, but he didn’t care. 

 

  “She said she didn’t want to mess up her hair by getting it wet. I know how girls get with their hair.”

 

                                                                              . . . 

 

  Junmyeon finished his vows with that same faux choked up voice and smile free. Everyone else had at least shed one tear, including Joohyun. You weren’t surprised by that, though. He had you read through and proofread it to make sure it was perfect. It had brought a tear to your eye then, and it brought a tear to your eye today.

 

  A few people even clapped when he finished. As expected, Joohyun shot a glare at the crowd to silence her guests.

 

  Unlike Junmyeon, she didn’t have notes or anything. You knew Joohyun was incapable of doing anything from the heart. Was she really about to improvise her wedding vows?

 

  It seemed like it.

 

  “Kim Junmyeon, you are absolutely an without a doubt, the man of my dreams.” That was actually kind of sweet. Maybe she had something figured out?

 

  Nope. 

 

  She took a long pause, punctuating it with ‘ummm’ and ‘ahhhhh’. Junmyeon sort of turned and made eye contact with you. There was disbelief in his expression, proving that even someone with their head up their ass could see through her bullshit. 

 

  She started again, but you didn’t care enough to listen. Sending a knowing look to Junmyeon, you politely excused yourself from the pews. You walked your way back out of the church, the echo of your heels all throughout the church and putting all eyes on you.

 

  He watched as you left, and you shot him one last look as if to say  _ If you want out, here’s your chance.  _ If that didn’t do it, the click of your heels and the angry look one Joohyun’s face sure did. 

 

  The sound of the door shutting brought everyone back and Junmyeon was faced with a moral dilemma. After your meeting at the coffee shop, his eyes were really opened to the way he’d been treated for the duration of their relationship. 

 

  Leaving meant a guilty conscience, a heartbroken Joohyun, and a load of wasted money from the bank account of Joohyun’s father. Staying meant he’d be a doormat in his own marriage, a human wallet to an expensive woman. He really wished that he would have realized all of this much sooner. It could have spared feelings, planning, and most of all, time. 

 

  Her vows finished and the crowd clapped half heartedly. It brought Junmyeon out of his thoughts, and shot her an award winning fake smile. 

 

  “Now, before the couple exchanges rings, I am obligated to ask if anyone objects to this union.”

 

  That was his chance. Shooting an almost sorry look Joohyun’s way, he began making his way back down the aisle, leaving his bride speechless and confused. Murmurs circulated as he made his way to the exit, wondering if this was a planned thing, or what.

 

  “Junmyeon?!” She shouted, unsure of what he was doing either. He simply ignored her and kept on walking. She tried again, only to be met with the same silence. Junmyeon had almost reached the door when Joohyun lifted the bottom of her dress and ran after him. Alas, she was too late, and he was gone by the time she reached the door. 

 

  You were zoned out in your car when Junmyeon slid into the passenger seat. The car was parked in front of the church, so he could get out of there as fast as he could. 

 

  By the time Joohyun had opened the doors, your car had sped down the road away from the church. 

 

  “I told you I was here for you.”

 

THE END


End file.
